Pastelillos
by MilyMendovi
Summary: Faltan algunos años para discutir sobre nuestra vida juntos, ahora solo deberías venir a comer tus pastelillos.


**Pastelillos**

Era el décimo intento que hacía, y siempre terminaba de la misma manera, con una horripilante plasta de un extraño color que variaba desde blanco, gris e incluso verde. No se suponía que fuera de esa manera, esos no eran colores normales para un pastel de chocolate, ¿cierto?

No lo entendía, seguía sin comprender como es que esas cosas extrañas salían de esa manera del horno, había seguido los pasos al pie de la letra por ya diez veces, y cada uno de esos resultados eran peor que el anterior.

-Sigues haciéndolo mal – regaño levemente Toshiro, con quien había estado viviendo los últimos meses obligada por su padre alegando que sería más barato y seguro para ella estar con alguien conocido ahora que estudiaba en la universidad.

\- ¡Estoy haciéndolo como dice esta maldita receta! – su rostro estaba rojo tanto por furia como por la vergüenza de fallar miserablemente de nuevo - ¡Estoy estudiando medicina, no gastronomía!, la cocina me odia.

\- Y si sabes eso, ¿Por qué no cedes de una maldita vez?, estas arruinando mi cocina – no era extraño que un amante de la limpieza como el detestara todo el desorden que ella había causado en ese lugar – esto no funcionara y lo sabes, Karin, si tantas ganas tienes de un pastel cómpralo.

\- ¿acaso crees que me daré por vencida tan fácilmente?, debo de hacer esto bien algún día o moriré de hambre cuando viva sola – pudo notar que con ese ultimo comentario el albino pareció un poco decepcionado.

\- Si te empeñas en cocinar no morirás de hambre, pero si moriras por alguna explosión o quemaduras graves, como esa vez en la que intentaste hacer curry, no solo se te paso de sal, sino que también te tiraste encima agua demasiado caliente porque la orgullosa Kurosaki no me dejo ayudarla a cargar esa olla – la sinceridad era algo característico de Hitsugaya Toshiro, aunque a veces esa sinceridad llegaba a doler bastante.

\- ¡Oh vaya!, ¡Pues entonces dejemos que el gran Hitsugaya-sama nos enseñe a todos como ser perfecto en todo! – lanzo los guantes y mandil de cocina al piso antes de salir de la cocina en dirección a su habitación para encerrarse y soltar todas las blasfemias que quería decir contra su almohada.

Tras escuchar el portazo de aquella habitación, Toshiro no pudo hacer mas que suspirar. Bien, tal vez fue un poco insensible al recordarle lo mala que era en la cocina, pero, no lo hacia con mala intención, lo que quería era evitar que tuviera más accidentes, jamás se lo dijo, pero casi le da un infarto después del incidente del curry. ¿Cómo miraría a Isshin si algo grave le hubiera pasado? No tendría excusa.

Obtener el perdón de Karin era algo difícil para cualquier otro, pero no para él. Miro a su alrededor todo aquel material para cocinar un pastel, al menos podría aprovechar aquellos ingredientes para su disculpa.

Paso un tiempo mientras limpiaba el desastre que había causado esa pelinegra hasta que estuvieron listos los pastelillos. Se quito el delantal y coloco el postre sobre una bandeja a excepción de uno, el cual tomo en su mano antes de continuar con su camino hasta la habitación de Karin y reuniendo a toda su cordura toco la puerta, esperando que su enojo hubiera disminuido por lo menos un poco.

\- ¡Lárgate de aquí Hitsugaya! – Bueno, esa era su respuesta.

\- Ya somos adultos Karin, no puedes resolver un problema encerrándote en tu habitación, además, es mi casa, tengo derecho.

\- ¡Bien!, ¡entonces me largare de aquí en cuanto tenga la oportunidad! – ese comentario no lo sobresalto en absoluto, al contrario, se preguntaba cuántas veces había escuchado esa frase de su parte.

\- Por favor Karin, sabes que estas mintiendo, ¿Qué te parece si mejor arreglamos este asunto en la sala mientras degustamos el postre que prepare para ti?

\- ¿Crees que me puedes sobornad con comida?

\- Son los pastelillos de chocolate que querías – el sabía que decir aquello había funcionado en cuanto escucho pasos acercándose a la puerta. Se encontró frente a ella que aun tenia su ceño fruncido y sin decir nada le arrebato el pastelillo de las manos – esto es jugar sucio, Toshiro, no siempre ganaras con malditos pastelillos.

\- Lo hare siempre y cuando vivas bajo mi techo – Karin bruscamente le dio una mordida al pastelillo, aceptando tal soborno de parte del albino – Espero que te quede claro, mientras vivas conmigo no tendrás que arriesgarte a cocinar y matarte en el intento, así que puedes estar tranquila, tienes una vida llena de comida deliciosa por delante.

Toshiro camino de nuevo, pero en dirección a la sala con una sonrisa asomándose por su boca esperando que la chica entendiera bien lo que en realidad había querido decir.

\- ¡No pienso vivir contigo para siempre!

Aunque dijera eso, sus lindas mejillas sonrojadas le llevaban la contraria. Para él, estos meses eran solo un calentamiento para la vida que quería en un par de años, y no le dejo ninguna duda de que, a pesar de su mala comida y el carácter de los mil demonios que se cargaba, Karin era la clase de chica con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

-Faltan algunos años para discutir sobre nuestra vida juntos Karin, ahora solo deberías venir a comer tus pastelillos.

* * *

Este fic participa en la semana Hitsukarin con la temática: Roommates

Bueno, se suponía que debía publicarlo ayer, pero me enferme y me quitaron todo aparato electrónico a excepción de mi celular XD

Espero que les guste, aunque creo que no me quedo tan bien como esperaba :(

Los personajes son de Tite UwU


End file.
